Sailor Games
by LotusLillyFlower
Summary: Oneshot Made using the Hunger Games Simulator


A/N I created this by copying and pasting my results in the Hunger Games Simulator So I Didn't Pick These Results So Let's Begin this Oneshot

 **Sailor Jupiter** grabs a shovel.

 **Sailor Mau** grabs a shovel.

 **Sailor Eris** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Sailor Guts** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Sailor Idol** finds a backpack full of camping equipment.

 **Sailor Moon** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Sailor Mars** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Sailor Earth** severely injures **Sailor Galaxia** and leaves her to die.

 **Sailor Chronis** snatches a pair of sais.

 **Sailor Pluto** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Sailor Venus** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Sailor Saturn** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Sailor Star Healer** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Naru** takes a sickle from inside the cornucopia.

 **Sailor Uranus** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Sailor Mercury** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Tuxedo Mask** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Sailor Mermaid** grabs a backpack and retreats.

 **Sailor Star Maker** grabs a backpack and retreats.

 **Sailor Neptune** spears **Sailor Sun** in the abdomen.

 **Sailor Star Fighter** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Umino** snatches a pair of sais.

 **Sailor Neptune** discovers a cave.

 **Umino** tends to **Sailor Guts** 's wounds.

 **Sailor Uranus** falls into a frozen lake and drowns.

 **Sailor Mermaid** goes hunting.

 **Sailor Star Maker** convinces **Sailor Star Healer** to not kill her, only to kill her instead.

 **Sailor Mercury** tries to spear fish with a trident.

 **Sailor Jupiter** searches for firewood.

 **Sailor Earth** camouflauges herself in the bushes.

 **Sailor Saturn** makes a slingshot.

 **Sailor Moon** throws a knife into **Tuxedo Mask** 's head.

 **Sailor Pluto** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

 **Sailor Star Fighter** injures herself.

 **Sailor Mau** goes hunting.

 **Sailor Mars** , **Sailor Venus** , and **Sailor Chronis** hunt for other tributes.

 **Sailor Eris** , **Sailor Idol** , and **Naru** hunt for other tributes.

5 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 **Sailor Galaxia**

District 8

 **Sailor Sun**

District 2

 **Sailor Uranus**

District 3

 **Sailor Star Healer**

District 6

 **Tuxedo Mask**

District 12

 **Sailor Jupiter** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

 **Sailor Mercury** quietly hums.

 **Sailor Idol** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

 **Sailor Guts** kills **Sailor Pluto** while she is sleeping.

 **Sailor Venus** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

 **Sailor Mermaid** shoots a poisonous blow dart into **Sailor Mars** 's neck, slowly killing her.

 **Sailor Star Fighter** , **Umino** , **Sailor Eris** , **Sailor Chronis** , and **Sailor Mau** sleep in shifts.

 **Sailor Neptune** taints **Naru** 's food, killing her.

 **Sailor Earth** thinks about home.

 **Sailor Star Maker** attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful.

 **Sailor Moon** lets **Sailor Saturn** into her shelter.

 **Sailor Moon** practices her archery.

 **Sailor Venus** decapitates **Sailor Saturn** with a sword.

 **Umino** sets **Sailor Mercury** on fire with a molotov.

 **Sailor Neptune** diverts **Sailor Star Fighter** 's attention and runs away.

 **Sailor Chronis** kills **Sailor Jupiter** while she is resting.

 **Sailor Guts** questions her sanity.

 **Sailor Mermaid** is pricked by thorns while picking berries.

 **Sailor Earth** and **Sailor Idol** split up to search for resources.

 **Sailor Mau** discovers a cave.

 **Sailor Star Maker** sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.

 **Sailor Eris** falls into a pit and dies.

7 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 **Sailor Pluto**

District 4

 **Sailor Mars**

District 2

 **Naru**

District 7

 **Sailor Saturn**

District 5

 **Sailor Mercury**

District 4

 **Sailor Jupiter**

District 11

 **Sailor Eris**

District 11

 **Sailor Moon** , **Umino** , **Sailor Mau** , **Sailor Star Maker** , and **Sailor Idol** sleep in shifts.

 **Sailor Star Fighter** passes out from exhaustion.

 **Sailor Earth** sets up camp for the night.

 **Sailor Mermaid** , **Sailor Guts** , and **Sailor Chronis** discuss the games and what might happen in the morning.

 **Sailor Venus** convinces **Sailor Neptune** to snuggle with her.

 **Sailor Star Maker** makes a slingshot.

 **Sailor Mermaid** stabs **Sailor Star Fighter** with a tree branch.

 **Umino** discovers a cave.

 **Sailor Neptune** searches for firewood.

 **Sailor Moon** discovers a cave.

 **Sailor Idol** travels to higher ground.

 **Sailor Venus** travels to higher ground.

 **Sailor Mau** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

 **Sailor Earth** and **Sailor Chronis** track down and kill **Sailor Guts**.

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. **Sailor Star Fighter** District 8 **Sailor Guts** District 10

 **Sailor Chronis** and **Sailor Mermaid** tell stories about themselves to each other.

 **Sailor Neptune** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

 **Sailor Mau** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

 **Umino** tries to treat his infection.

 **Sailor Idol** loses sight of where she is.

 **Sailor Venus** fends **Sailor Earth** , **Sailor Star Maker** , and **Sailor Moon** away from her fire.

 **Sailor Mermaid** is pricked by thorns while picking berries.

 **Sailor Mau** and **Sailor Venus** fight **Sailor Earth** and **Umino**. **Sailor Earth** and **Umino** survive.

 **Sailor Neptune** picks flowers.

 **Sailor Chronis** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

 **Sailor Idol** , **Sailor Moon** , and **Sailor Star Maker** hunt for other tributes.

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. **Sailor Mau** District 5 **Sailor Venus  
District 1**

 **Sailor Star Maker** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

 **Sailor Chronis** stays awake all night.

 **Sailor Earth** forces **Sailor Neptune** to kill **Sailor Moon** or **Sailor Idol**. She refuses to kill, so **Sailor Earth** kills her instead.

 **Umino** screams for help.

 **Sailor Mermaid** loses sight of where she is.

The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.

 **Sailor Earth** decides not to go to The Feast.

 **Sailor Star Maker** severely slices **Sailor Mermaid** with a sword.

 **Sailor Chronis** decides not to go to The Feast.

 **Sailor Idol** stabs **Sailor Moon** with a tree branch.

 **Umino** decides not to go to The Feast.

 **Sailor Earth** tries to spear fish with a trident.

 **Sailor Chronis** searches for firewood.

 **Umino** explores the arena.

 **Sailor Idol** hunts for other tributes.

 **Sailor Star Maker** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. **Sailor Neptune** District 3 **Sailor Mermaid** District 9 **Sailor Moon** District 12

 **Sailor Star Maker** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

 **Sailor Idol** and **Sailor Chronis** sleep in shifts.

 **Sailor Earth** tries to treat her infection.

 **Umino** goes to sleep.

 **Sailor Idol** collects fruit from a tree.

 **Sailor Chronis** camouflauges herself in the bushes.

 **Sailor Earth** kills **Umino** with a hatchet.

 **Sailor Star Maker** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

The arena's border begins to rapidly contract.

 **Sailor Idol** trips on a tree root and is unable to recover fast enough.

 **Sailor Chronis** trips on a tree root and is unable to recover fast enough.

 **Sailor Star Maker** pushes **Sailor Earth** into the border while she is not paying attention.

4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. **Umino** District 7 **Sailor Idol** District 10 **Sailor Chronis** District 9 **Sailor Earth** District 1

The winner is **Sailor Star Maker** from District 6!


End file.
